Traición ¿Harias todo eso por amor?
by Mrs. Volturi Cullen
Summary: -Así es, somos antónimos; tú eres calor y yo frío, tu eres fuego y yo agua... somos como la luz y la oscuridad, rojo y azul- Sentencio la castaña – Así es- Concluyo el muchacho. Pero ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo que era capaz de hacer el amor  /AH/TH
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1** _- __El amor es como la guerra - Es fácil empezar pero difícil terminar_

….

Mire al chico con ojos curiosos, era tan hermoso, esos ojos azules con matices grises poco usuales, y ese cabello castaño que cubría suavemente su frente y el contorno de sus cejas, sus labios se movían sensualmente mientras contestaba lo que preguntaba el chico a su lado y su nariz, delineada perfectamente. Lo estaba observando detenidamente, tendría que tener algún defecto.

Desvío la mirada de su compañero mientras se despedían, clavo su mirada en la mía y sentí como en mis mejillas iba circulando sangre rápidamente, una sonrisa engreída se formo en sus labios, lo desafía con la mirada, esta vez con valor, el no desvío su mirada.

Vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba y venía caminando hacia mí, mi corazón latía desbocado, la adrenalina fluía por mis venas, su paso era acompasado, fluido, grácil.

Su cuerpo paso por mi lado mientras su hombro tocaba suavemente mi hombro descubierto, haciéndome sentir un estremecimiento

-Al fin te encuentro, pensé que este año no volverías- Dijo mi mejor amiga abrazándome fuertemente, Vale vestía unos jeans desgastados con una remera blanca, y su pelo castaño claro estaba recogido por una vincha de tela rosa con un bonito moño.

-Como no volvería para ver a mi mejor amiga- Dije sonriendo recordando todas las cosas que hicimos el verano pasado, luego de eso ella volvió a Seattle y yo a Forks

-Tengo una sorpresa- Dijo soltándose y dando saltitos de alegría

-Cuéntame- Dije sonriendo

-Me mudaré a Forks dentro de 3 meses- Dijo chillando de alegría

-¡ESO ES INCREÍBLE! Te imaginas todas las cosas que haremos juntas, seremos inseparables- Dije con la mirada pérdida, imaginando todo lo que haríamos

-Lo sé, tengo que contarte algo importante- Comento con ojos que reflejaban amor y alegría- Mis padres…- Fue interrumpida por la voz del líder

-Buenos días chicos, veo muchos rostros conocidos este año, se podría decir que fue un éxito el año pasado- dijo Mike con una sonrisa deslumbrante- Tengo dos buenas noticias, la primera es que tendremos los mismos líderes del año pasado- Dijo señalando a Ángela, Jessica, Eric, Riley, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros- Y la otra noticia es que usaremos el mismo esquema del año pasado, los 5 grupos; Rojo, que representa fortaleza, pasión por lo que hacen, determinación, grupo que fue campeón el año pasado- Se escucho una ola de aplausos y gritos de aliento

- Amarillo, que representa, inteligencia, sabiduría, verdad, grupo campeón en todos los eventos intelectuales- Se volvió a escuchar la oleada de aplausos y gritos de aliento

- Verde, color representativo de la felicidad, creatividad, energía, grupo muy nombrado por todos sus trabajos manuales siempre campeones- Aplausos y gritillos de emoción recorrieron el lugar

- Blanco, que representa el crecimiento, armonía, serenidad, pureza, grupo conocido por sus clases de relajamiento y sus lazos afectivos con los de su grupo- Fuertes aplausos retumbaron por el lugar

- Y por último, y no por último me refiero al peor, ya que salió como segundo puesto solo por 2 puntos de diferencia, el color Azul, que representa, inteligencia, decisión, determinación y ambición, grupo contrincante del rojo- Se escucharon millones de gritos de alegría y aplausos, algunas canciones representativas de cada equipo- Ahora llamare la lista de los equipos, luego llamare a los nuevos y también diré su grupo-Dijo caminando a recoger la carpeta que le entregaba Jessica

-El grupo Rojo estará compuesto por: Billy Burke, Sarah Clarke, Sharon Stone , Lu Chon, Anna Kendrick, Christian Serratos, Rachel Lefrevre, Edi Gather y su líder de siempre Riley- todos los nombrados fueron con Riley quien le entrego un collar y comenzó a leer una planilla

-El grupo Verde estará compuesto por: Michael Gambon, Matt Damon, Michael Welch…- Continuo nombrando Mike

-Supongo que volveremos a ser Azules con honores- Dije sonriéndole a Vale

-Obviamente lo seremos, pero este año será diferente Azul ganará, tengo unos cuantos trucos- Pronuncio esas palabras lentamente y con un tono misterioso, que tomaban un aire bastante amenazador

-¿Se puede saber cuáles?- Necesitaba saberlas, no por curiosidad, simplemente yo tenía que ser partícipe de cualquier acción, actividad que tenga que ver con la caída del equipo Rojo.

Mike nombro que había cierto rivalismo y competivismo con el equipo Rojo, pero no era tan simple como Mike nombraba, el equipo Rojo estaba marcado en el mapa del equipo Azul, cualquier posibilidad de acabarlo era tomada sin preámbulos, con el resto de los equipos llevábamos una mejor relación. Hablar con algún participante del grupo Rojo, sin avisar al líder y ser aceptado, era como una traición al equipo.

Nadie sabía ni como un cuando comenzó todo esto, se corre el rumor que hace algunos años tres personas, dos hombres, una mujer, competían por su amor, decidieron que el ganaba el último encuentro, el último juego, el que decidía que equipo llevara la victoria se quedaría con el amor de la chica, en la decisión final hubo un obstáculo, un equipo había hecho trampa, no pudieron descifrar cual, y el juego fue suspendido, ninguno de los gano el amor de esa chica, o eso pensó el muchacho de color azul, luego vio como ella se besuqueaba frente a sus narices con el muchacho de color rojo, y eso fue todo.

De ahí se dice que nació la rivalidad, de esa traición, se corría el rumor de que el equipo rojo había hecho la trampa, que habían planeado todo, la caída del equipo azul. Pero también está el rumor de que el equipo azul hizo la trampa pero fue descubierto justo a tiempo. Pero son solo rumores, chismes y nadie sabe qué creer verdaderamente.

-Es confidencial- Pronuncio Vale con aire infantil, casi risueño

-El equipo Azul estará compuesto por:- Dijo Mike sacándoles de su conversación, Nessie sin saber por qué cruzo sus dedos

-Jacob Black, Sam Uley, John Uley, Mía Holls, Joshua Radin, Renesmee Cullen, Valentina Affleck, Julia Cannon y su líder de siempre Mike Newton- Dijo sonriendo- Chicos espérenme con sus maleteas bajo la bandera iré después de hablar con los nuevos-

Vale fue a buscar sus maletas mientras yo iba por las mías y quedamos en encontrarnos bajo la bandera con el resto

Camine lentamente a mi autobús donde estaban las maletas, mire el lugar, se podría decir que estaba en sus mejores años, las cabañas estaban pintadas con los colores de sus respectivos residentes, y las canchas tenían las rayas blancas más marcadas que nunca, la piscina estaba limpia como siempre, el lago ofrecía un hermoso paisaje para enamorados, el prado con flores silvestres que adornaban el lugar

Estaba tan sumisa de mis pensamientos que no vi que alguien venía caminando hacía mi, solo sentí como caía al suelo con mis bajo mis maletas lastimándome las muñecas y las rodillas

-Deberías tener más cuidado por dónde vas- Dijo fríamente, ya que cuando chocamos se le habían caído algunos papeles y sus maletas – O mejor dicho con lo que piensas- Dijo sacudiéndose los pantalones

Mientras él decía todo eso yo ya estaba nuevamente de pie con las maletas en la mano

-Como lo siento no se repetirá- Dije sarcástica- ¿Eres nuevo?- Cambie mi tono de voz repentinamente

-Así es, vine con mi hermana - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, tan hermosa y misteriosa, mi corazón se acelero nuevamente como lo había hecho tiempo atrás

-Renesmee Cullen- Dije estirando mi mano

-Alec Volturi- Dijo estirándola suavemente hacia sus labios, que presionaron suavemente el dorso de mi mano, me estremecí al contacto de sus labios

-¡NESSIE VEN!- Escuche como el grito de Jacob me despertaba de un sueño-¡NESSIE!

-¿Es tu novio?- Dijo Alec volteando para ver a Jake- Creo que perdí todas mis posibilidades contigo preciosa -

-No es mi novio- Dije sintiendo como mi corazón latía rápidamente y mis mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí- Nunca tuviste posibilidades encanto- Dije pasándole de largo con mis maletas en mis mano y con un color rojo en las mejillas.

Sentía como los ojos azules con matices grises observaban su silueta con cierto tono de diversión, no quería comprobarlo, no debía, pero a quien engañaba, hace años que no se sentía tan viva como en ese instante.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a... Charlotte y Jane Volturi por ser mi primer review, también a loreandcayovolturi, MariaVolturixD, pricensiiitavoltuuri y a aleclovesnessie También pueden dejar review's los que no tienen cuenta en FF :)

* * *

Capítulo 2- _Lo que no ayuda, estorba_

…

-¿Jacob Black eres tú?- Dije sorprendida, pero con un tono de burla, hace un año era un chico bastante pequeño se podía decir escuálido, con anteojos y unos que otros granos, su pelo siempre estaba enmarañado e indomable, y no tenía nada de masa muscular.

Ahora el chico que se me presentaba enfrente era otra historia, había crecido bastante y me pasaba por una cabeza y media, ya no utilizaba anteojos y su cutis estaba terso y brillante, su pelo tenía un corte militar, que lo dejaba bastante bien, y con sus músculos, era bastante parecido al tío Emmett.

-JA JA Muy graciosa Nessie- Dijo con tono sarcástico- Pero mira lo que veo aquí, veo a toda una mujer- Dijo mientras enmarañaba el pelo de mi coronilla

-Eres un…-

-Buenos chicos, parece que hoy volvieron casi todos- Dijo Mike interrumpiéndome- Bueno supongo que este año venceremos- Dijo radiante- Leeré la lista de nombres e iré entregando los collares-

-Valentina Affleck, Jacob Black , Julia Cannon, Renesmee Cullen, Mía Holls, Joshua Radin, John Uley, Sam Uley – Llamaba alfabéticamente, cada uno pasaba a buscar su collar, que consistía en un pedazo de metal rectangular, con el nombre de cada persona grabado en el color de su equipo, en nuestro caso azul- Oh casi lo olvido, este año contamos con la presencia de una nueva participante, su nombre es Jane- Luego de que Mike pronuncie esas palabras una chica se asomo por detrás de su cuerpo.

Ella era realmente hermosa, era muy parecida a Alec, la belleza de ambos era inigualable, su cabello rubio caía lacio hasta su cintura, sus ojos azules, parecían el cielo de un día de verano sin nubes, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas le daban un aire de muñeca, era realmente hermosa.

Camino lentamente hacia nosotras

-Hola- Dijo tímidamente, su voz era suave, femenina, casi angelical

-¿Así que es tu primer año?- Dijo Vale con una sonrisa alentadora- ¿Y eres azul? No muchas tienen la misma suerte que tú, estar aquí debe ser un honor, tienes que amar el equipo dar todo por el- Su tono de voz había cambiado, hasta casi ser intimidante, todos sabíamos la historia de Vale, a ella no se la hizo tan fácil como al resto de nosotros entrar al equipo, tuvo que dar todo de sí para probarle a Mike que si debía estar aquí

Jane se encogió un poco al escuchar las palabras de Vale

-No te preocupes suele ser así- Dije infundiéndole animo

-Chicos nos toca la misma cabaña que el año pasado- Dijo Mike caminando hacia la cabaña de techo azul

Todos comenzamos a caminar, yo camine junto a Jane enseñándole algunas cosas, como donde quedaba el baño, la enfermería, las chanchas, la pileta, y casi todo el campamento, al llegar Mike abrió las puertas que dieron un poco de lucha para finalmente abrirse.

Al entrar, vimos la misma sala del año pasado, estaba la cocinita en el rinconcito, la mesa alargada con las 10 sillas, la hermosa chimenea con los sillones de cuero negro y el gran candelabro de cristal que colgaba del centro de la habitación

-Como saben, la puerta de la derecha son las habitaciones de los hombres, y la izquierda de las mujeres- Dijo Mike leyendo su planilla- Iré a retirar los alimentos y vuelvo, pueden pasar a elegir sus habitaciones- Y diciendo eso Mike desapareció por el umbral de la puerta

Las chicas corrimos con gritillos de emoción hacia las habitaciones, eligiendo la más grande, que tenía tres camas, Julia y Mía compartirían la otra mientras Jane, Vale y yo está

-Amo esta habitación – Dijo Vale tirando su maleta en una cama, la habitación era amplia, tenía una mesa de cristal rodeada de algunos cómodos sillones, tres camas individuales, y una pequeña heladerita en un rinconcito

-Yo también- Dije apoderándome de la cama que estaba debajo de la ventana

-¿Y el baño?- Escuchamos como Jane decía eso tímidamente mientras colocaba su maleta en la última cama libre

-Esta al final del pasillo, lo compartimos entre todas- Dijo Vale mientras desempacaba

Había un gran armario color chocolate oscuro colocado en el rincón contrario al de la heladera, Vale lo abrió y vio las tres divisiones, ambas colocamos nuestros conjuntos rápidamente, y vimos que Jane se estaba retrasando

-Un poco de ayuda no te vendría nada mal- Dijo Vale mientras ayudaba a desempacar su ropa- Tienes ropa hermosa- Dijo Vale con asombro- Te llevaras bien con Nessie, ella también tiene ropa hermosa-

-¿Nessie?- Dijo Jane con un poco mas de confianza

-Sí, me suelen decir así- Dije sonriendo, recordando cuando Jake me nombro así por accidente ahora todos me llamaban Nessie- Sabes que es todo gracias a la tía Alice y su manía por las compras- Dije codeando suavemente las costillas de Vale

-Y dinos Jane ¿Tienes novio?- Jane tomo un color escarlata- ¿O estás en busca?- Dijo riendo por el rostro de sorpresa de Jane

-N-N No tengo- Dijo trabándose un poco

-No te preocupes te conseguiremos uno- Dije sonriendo recordando como el año anterior Vale no dejaba de presentarme muchachos

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Ness? Hoy note que un muchacho te estaba mirando y luego estaba hablando contigo… No creo que sea solo "casualidad"- Dijo dándole un tono especial a la última palabra

-¿De qué hablas?- Dije tratando de evadir el tema

-No trates de escurrir el bulto, o en este caso al caramelito- Dijo Vale para luego estallar en risas

-Eres una tonta- Dije golpeándole la cabeza, Jane estaba riendo con Vale

-¿Cómo se llama el caramelito?- Dijo Jane siguiéndole el juego a Vale, ganando unas cuantas lágrimas de risa por parte de la ultima

-No lo sé- Mentí con maestría, era muy buena mintiendo y se lo debía todo a la hermana menor de Emily, Megan- ¿Qué tal si salimos a "buscar" chicos?- Dije sabiendo que Vale no dudaría ni un instante en decir que si

-Mejor dicho a cazar chicos bonitos- Dijo riendo mientras tomaba su cartera –Vamos, así de paso buscamos algo para Jane-

Salimos de la cabaña y nos encontramos con tres chicos del grupo Rojo, lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Alec entre ellos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Vale con tono ofendido, yo seguía perdida en esos obres azules grisáceos

-¿Es ella?-Dijo al que reconocí como Billy, o como le decía Jake, Billy Wonka*, que señalaba a Jane

-Así es, necesito hablar con ella- Dijo Alec con aire desinteresado

-Está bien te esperamos en la cabaña no tardes- Dijeron Billy y Edi, apenas se fueron y Alec tomo del brazo a Jane y caminaron unos metros, hasta que se hizo imposible escucharlos

-¿El no es el muchacho que estuvo hablando contigo?-

-Así es - Dije utilizando las mismas palabras que Alec

-Y es Rojo… Esto se vuelve interesante- Dijo Vale con un aire malvado -¿De qué querrá hablar con Jane?-

-No lo sé, Oye voy un rato a la cabaña, nos vemos luego ¿Si?- Dije cansada- El viaje me trajo algo cansada y por suerte los juegos comienzan mañana-

-Está bien- Dijo Vale mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formaba en sus labios

Camine sola hasta mi habitación y antes de tocar la cama ya estaba dormida.

…

Sentía como alguien me movía bruscamente

-Nessie despierta- Vale decía bastante alto- Mike quiere hablar contigo de algo importante-

-Ya voy- Trate de pronunciar correctamente, pero sonó mas como un gruñido

-Ahora- Dijo levantándose de mi cama y saliendo de la habitación

Tarde unos cinco minutos preparándome para salir a hablar con Mike, fui directo a la sala común, me di cuenta de que había dormido más de lo que pensé ya que el cielo ya estaba oscuro y un hermoso círculo blanco alumbraba suavemente todo

Mike estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro frente a la chimenea que permanecía prendida, dando al ambiente un calor acogedor y una iluminación misteriosa

-Ven Ness- Dijo llamándome con su mano, fui a su encuentro y me senté en el sillón individual de en frente

-¿Qué sucede Mike? ¿Problemas con el equipo Rojo?- Dije preocupada ya que había dormido toda la tarde y era la única que estaba conversando con Mike en este momento

-No es eso Ness, es que escuche algo por ahí- Dijo con una mirada misteriosa

-¿Sobre quién?-

-Sobre ti- Dijo clavando sus ojos sobre los míos

-¿Yo? ¿Qué sucedió?- Dije extrañada, ya que dormí toda la tarde

-Escuche de que hay un chico del equipo Rojo que anda coqueteándote- Dijo con una sonrisilla, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿El hablaba de Alec?- No te preocupes dije que él, no tu, por eso quería hablar contigo, tenemos una nueva estrategia, y tu eres elemental para esta- Dijo sin despegar sus ojos mieles de los míos

-¿Qué plan?- Dije segura

-Tú tienes que sacarle la mayor cantidad de información a ese muchacho, es nuevo, ya le habrán dicho las reglas, pero tú eres hermosa, podrás con él, la carne es débil- Dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida ámbar

-¿Tú estás diciendo que yo…?- Dije incrédula, no podía creer

-Así es, te estoy pidiendo que hagas que caiga en tus redes, que confíe en ti, que se enamore, y así que te cuente todos los movimientos del equipo Rojo- Dijo posando sus ojos nuevamente en mí

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mi Mike?, Vale es más segura, Julia más hermosa, Jane mas encantadora- Dije menospreciándome

-Ness tu eres la indicada, eres hermosa, simpática, eres… Perfecta para esto- Dijo sonriendo- Confío en ti Ness, se que tu no me defraudarás, se que harás lo que te pido por el equipo, y sé que tu no caerás en tu propio juego- Dijo Mike levantándose del sillón para retirarse- ¿Cuento contigo Renesmee?-

Dude por un momento no sabía si podría, ¿Y si fallaba? Defraudaría a todo el equipo. Pero llego a mi mente la frase de mi madre, Lo que no ayuda, estorba. Y yo simplemente no pensaba ser un estorbo, yo ayudaría a mi equipo a salir adelante

-Si Mike, cuentas conmigo- Dije segura, iba a hacerlo y no iba a defraudar a Mike

Mike se retiro de la habitación dejando a una Renesmee confiada y sonriente en la sala, sin saber que ella ya había caído en las redes del amor, sin tener la más mínima sospecha que acaba de cometer el mismo error que cometió aquel líder años atrás, sin intuir que la historia se volvería a repetir.

…

* * *

_*De Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolates... No sé si vieron la película con Johnny Depp es muy buena _

-Una última cosa, estuve haciendo algunas imágenes de la ropa que pueden llevar Nessie, Vale, Jane, etc. en las fiestas, eventos, etc. No sé si quieren que las suba a mi perfil o que deje como esta! Contesten en review's

Nos leemos.

-Mrs. Volturi Cullen


End file.
